Conciencia
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: OneShot. Ioryogi es olvidado por Kobato en la guardería Yomogi, por lo cual Fujimoto decide regresarselo muy de mala gana, sin saber que el peluche actuará como cupido para unirlos. Fujibato.


**Conciencia**  
**Capítulo único**

Kobato se alejaba lentamente corriendo, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, mientras el atardecer caía sobre la ciudad cubriéndolo con un manto lleno de estrellas. Sin embargo, a Fujimoto aquello le importó poco y nada, pues a pesar de haberse estado muriendo de calor el día entero y sentirse excesivamente cansado, no podía apartar la vista de su silueta, que cada vez se desdibujaba más en el horizonte.

En los últimos días, o quizá desde que la había conocido había sentido algo muy especial por ella, no era desagrado, ni lástima o cualquier otra cosa; no, lo que sentía se acercaba un poco a la preocupación y supuso que Sayaka lo hubiera llamado "cariño", pero él se negaba a aceptarlo. Después de todo, ¿desde cuándo había creído en ese tipo de tonterías, eso del amor a primera vista?

Frunciendo el ceño se dedicó a seguir barriendo y tras un rato decidió que ya debía irse, estaba cerrando las puertas de la guardería cuando encontró un pequeño muñeco azul tirado en el suelo. Él lo identificó como la cosa esa (a Ioryogi eso no le agradó) que siempre cargaba la niña y como era obvio, la muy torpe lo había olvidado.

—¡Ah, pero si es Ioryogi-kun! -exclamó Sayaka posándose a su lado para observar el muñeco- Sí, es de Kobato-chan, debió haberlo olvidado.

—Esa torpe... deberíamos tirarlo para que aprenda a cuidar mejor sus cosas -sugirió él, haciendo una mueca indefinida.

—Si tanto te preocupa que no lo tenga llévaselo -sonrió la profesora antes de darse la vuelta- A ella le encantará verte otra vez -y tras esas enigmáticas palabras, dichas con una sonrisa de felicidad genuina en los labios desapareció tras la puerta.

—Bah -sólo logró musitar, antes de quitarse el delantal y dirigirse, aparentemente sin querer, al apartamento de la chica, aunque su gesto se iba suavizando mientras se acercaba, cosa que a Ioryogi, quien iba colgado de su brazo no le pasó desapercibido.

No obstante, cuando llegó a los apartamentos le informaron que Kobato no estaba (buscaba desesperadamente a Ioryogi sin saber que él lo tenía) y que no sabían dónde podría haber ido. Y como se encontraba sumamente cansado pensó que ella podría pasar sin él la noche, tratando de convencerse de que ella estaría bien y que no había necesidad de ir a buscarla por un tonto animal de peluche.

Así pues, se metió en su futón y pronto entró en estado de sopor, momento en el cual Ioryogi aprovechó para tratar de salir de la habitación, muy enfadado con Kobato. Aunque tendría que esperar para castigarla, según veía, pues Kiyokazu parecía haberse dormido pero tener un sueño turbulento sobre la chica, dado que no paraba de repetir su nombre cada poco rato.

—Así que... ¿este chico se ha enamorado de Dobato? -el pequeño perro azul se acercó más al joven semidormido- ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? Es una inútil -agregó, recordando cómo lo había abandonado a su suerte- Escucha, chico. Aléjate de Kobato, sobretodo si sólo piensas seguir con esa actitud -dijo sin pensar, si él se despertaba estaba perdido, pero no podía reprimir el impulso de advertirle- Te quemaré tan fuerte que Dobato sólo podrá llorar sobre una pila de cenizas si le haces daño.

Kiyokazu se removió nuevamente en el futón, pero no despertó, aunque parecía muy atento y poco a poco empezaba a calmarse.

—No sé qué demonios le vio ella a un humano como tú, pero como ya dije, si sientes algo por esa torpe debes de ser sincero. Recuérdalo, chico -susurró y antes de salir por la ventana compuso todo para hacer parecer que se había caído del alfeizar de la misma y que Kobato lo había recogido.

Mientras tanto ésta había regresado a su casa temblando de miedo y muy preocupada.

—¿Dónde estará Ioryogi-san? -se repetía una y otra vez.

—Aquí, torpe -la llamó el muñeco frente a su habitación- Ese chico, Fujimoto, me trajo hasta aquí, me escapé de su cuarto e hice como si me hubiera caído.

—¡Me alegra que estés bien, Ioryogi-san, eres un genio! -exclamó radiante- ¡Debo agradecerle a Fujimoto-san!

—¡Espera, Koba...! -pero se detuvo al ver cómo la puerta se abría y un enojado Kiyokazu salía de ella.

—¡Fujimoto-san! ¡Quería darte las gracias por haber traído a Ioryogi-san, lo encontré en el césped! -declaró ésta componiendo una reverencia- ¡De verdad, muchas gracias! ¿Cómo podría agradecerte?

El chico levantó una mano para que se callara y con un gesto extraño dijo:

—No sé qué demonios me pasa, pero mi conciencia me dijo algo curioso esta noche -Ioryogi se puso más rígido de lo habitual- Así que debo ser sincero.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa curiosa.

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Fujimoto-san?

—Mañana es mi día libre -Kobato asintió confundida- Así que... -vaciló- No llegues tarde, nos vemos frente a Yomogi temprano, si es que no te quedas dormida, torpe.

Y tras esas palabras cerró la puerta de un golpe con gesto enojado, aunque en realidad estaba un poco nervioso.

—¿Eh? -la muchacha no entendía nada.

—Creo que tienes una cita, Dobato -declaró el peluche, dándose la vuelta- Y si no sabes qué es, no me importa, averígualo tú misma.

—¡Espera, Ioryogi-san! ¡Dime por favor qué es una cita!

—Me niego, Dobato.

—¡Ioryogi-san eres malo!

—¡Dobato, eres una torpe! -exclamó éste divertido por saber que ella podría ser feliz aún cuando no realizara su sueño, junto al chico Fujimoto- Ahora, déjame en paz o sino... -y le lanzó una llamarada de fuego.

El grito de Kobato resonó en los aires hasta llegar a los oídos de Kiyokazu que semidormido sólo pudo sonreír.

FIN.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Creo que tengo un muy serio trauma con Kobato, ya he escrito varias historias que no he publicado de este manga/animé ;_;, bueno, si es que alguien se llega a pasar por aquí algún día espero sus comentarios y sobretodo gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
